Radioactive
by Anniebanani21
Summary: What if Tony and Ziva were involved in the zombie apocalypse? Might as well give it a shot. Title from song by Imagine Dragons. Eventually crossover with The Walking Dead, don't like don't read. Rating T for extreme language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok, first of all, what is up with this site? Why are there no The Walking Dead and NCIS crossovers? Come on, people! Oh well, I hope I do it justice. This isn't a crossover, yet… I don't think many people would actually go snooping around that particular crossover, so I'm starting it off just Tony and Ziva's journey through the apocalypse. My version takes place in season 9, before the finale arc kicked off. When, or if, it becomes a crossover, TWD would be in the beginning of season 3…I'll work it out later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS or The Walking Dead, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, and I certainly wouldn't make everyone wait until September (NCIS) and October (TWD.) That's just cruel. **

Prologue

Falling asleep with the television on is always a bad idea. He had dreams about living in an apartment in New York with his 'Friends'. The sound of the alarm clock ripped him out of his dreams and into reality.

Chapter One

'What the hell? This is like some crap out of Night of the Living Dead. The classic, not any of the gazillions of remakes. Romano. Slow-mo but gut-wrenching.' Tony was lost in his thoughts.

Things had been getting bad for a few days now. Some type of infection in the brain or something, but it was affecting everyone. Mentally and physically. He got a call saying to report to NCIS headquarters; it's a refugee center. Well, one of them. The reports say there are many scattered across the country, but the biggest is in Atlanta.

The traffic was insufferable. The cars were still. People were packing all of their possessions and heading towards any form of safety. They just don't understand that if you stay at home for a while, it'll be over with before you know it. Just some scare by the CDC more than likely. The sound of Luck Be a Lady by Frank Sinatra tore him away from his thoughts.

Ziva.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony! Don't come to headquarters! Fuck! Tony," She was cut off by screaming and moans.

"Son of a bitch! Ziva! Ziva, stay there! I'm coming to get you." He knew he was talking to a broken line.

"Fuck! Shit fuck, shit fuck, shit fuck!" Repeating this over and over seemed to make the act of stepping out of his perfectly fine car, grabbing nothing but his gun and wallet, and running down the still street a little better. Cars were honking at him for leaving his, but he didn't give a crap. The only thing on his mind was that these zombie-like things have or are going to get Ziva.

**I know it's short, but the next one might be longer. PLEASE review because I need to know if I should continue this or not. Be nice please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I can't believe the feedback on this story! Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites. I actually didn't like my writing of the first chapter, but hopefully this one will be better. Thanks! **

**Chapter Two**

"_I'm waking up_

_To ash and dust."_

Tony's glock rang out through the streets as he kept a steady sprint towards Headquarters. He needed to get Ziva and get back out. Then a thought hit him and nearly caused him to stop. What about everyone else? What about Abby…McGee…Gibbs? He ran faster.

The security guards in front of headquarters were worthless. Everyone there was worthless. Tony jumped the fence with no hesitation and headed straight for the door. He was almost there when one of the flesh-eaters had him.

"What the-"

The noise that emerged from the rotten flesh scared the crap out of Tony. The cold, lifeless hands grabbed at his ankle, causing Tony to fall over. One good kick to the head freed his other ankle. Tony got up but stopped. The door was blocked.

All of the sudden there was a scream to Tony's right. Someone was bit, and the zombies didn't stop there. The person was devoured. All of the zombies that were previously blocking the door were now wolfing down bits of Human Resources.

He ran up the stairs two at a time. The moans and screams he heard over the phone were nothing compared to the reality. He reached the main floor and saw a decent sized fire starting in the back. There was a mixture of zombies and living and the in between covering the floor.

"Ziva! Ziva!" He thought the calls were futile when he heard a familiar scream. His eyes scanned the room. She was crouched in the corner near the fire. A zombie was heading straight towards her, but she shot it down.

When Tony finally reached the corner, he saw she was covered in blood and many other things he didn't want to think about. "Were you bit? Ziva, were you bit?"

Her eyes were glazed over, but she looked at him and hastily shook her head. She was shaking uncontrollably. When he asked her why, she didn't respond.

"Come on, Ziva. We need to leave _now_. It's not safe!"

She whimpered in response. A shaky finger rose up to somewhere in front of her. Tony nearly got whiplash spinning around. It's Abby. It _was_ Abby.

The undead Abby made her way towards them. "Shit, come on Ziva let's go!" Ziva wouldn't budge. Undead Abby started picking up speed. Tony was tugging at Ziva's arm unsuccessfully. Undead Abby was getting closer and closer. Ziva's feet started kicking back as if she was trying to push herself farther back into the wall.

Tony started reaching for his gun, completely troubled with what he may have to do. His arm wouldn't budge. Undead Abby was within spitting distance of them when all of the sudden her brains were splattered all over the wall.

"Go! Get out of here! Take her, DiNozzo!" Gibb's growl is always a welcome growl. Tony peeled his eyes off of his zombie-killing boss and looked down at Ziva. She was staring at Dead Abby.

"Ziva, we are leaving NOW!" Tony had to yell. She wasn't listening. "The fire is getting larger, and we need to-"

Tony was cut off by someone barreling into the back of him, throwing his body in front of Ziva and nearly on Dead Abby.

"Oh God, Tony! You guys are alive!"

"McGee! We need to leave! Cover me while I carry Ziva. She's in some type of shock."

Ziva was surprisingly light. Tony was thankful. He could have held her over his shoulder with one hand and shoot with the other, but then it would be more likely that one of _them_ will get to her.

At times they were surrounded, but they made it off of NCIS Headquarters in less than twenty minutes. The three of them took about two seconds to look back at the place they use to call home.

The thought was there, though not voiced. They will never return to the place they once knew as a safe haven.

**I hope this one is better. Perhaps the next chapter will be better **** BTW, the very little song lyrics in the beginning are from the song that the story is named after. It's called Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Go look it up if you haven't heard it! Amazing! Makes me think of The Walking Dead. If everything goes as planned…the next chapter will have little references to The Walking Dead. I mainly mean the TV show because I personally like it more than the comics (don't shoot me), but possibly also from the comics, Rise of the Governor, and/or Road to Woodbury (when it comes out.) **

**Thanks for reading! Oh and sorry about killing off Abby. **** makes me sad. I love Abby, I really do, but….oh and I promise this won't be one of those 'Ziva is so weak and everything and she needs Tony to do everything for her' stories. I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whenever I check my phone and see these amazing reviews, it makes my day! Thank you guys so much **** There's not a new NCIS this week, but The Walking Dead premiered! It was so intense! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had a lot of homework and the PSAT was today. I'm trying! Okay, back to the story! **

Chapter 3

"_I wipe my brow_

_And I sweat my rust"_

"How did she…become one of them?"

McGee hadn't stopped asking about Abby since they left. It was getting on Tony's last nerve. He didn't want to listen to his friend go through some kind of denial while his other hadn't said a word.

The trio made their way back to Tony's apartment by taking the back roads. Everywhere else was filled with crazy people and undead people.

"Shit, I dropped my keys somewhere back there," Tony barely got the sentence out before Ziva busted the door open. She didn't even bother to pick the lock. Tony's door (now split in half down the middle) fell into the apartment. Other than McGee jumping a little, no one reacted. The crazy old lady in the apartment next door never came out to scold, because no one was there. There was no one anywhere. Just ghosts.

"Here, take these duffels. Food and water in one and guns and ammo in another. I've got enough clothes for me and McGee, and I think Ziva left some over here too," Tony turned to go to his bedroom when Ziva grabbed his arm.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was hoarse. Her eyes were still dark, but something had changed in her expression. Hope, maybe.

Tony shrugged, "I dunno…South. We'll hit the CDC. We need to get out of the big cities. Too populated."

That satisfied Ziva for now. She nodded and headed towards Tony's gun collection.

"We should stop at my house first. I have more weapons," She sighed.

McGee was stacking all of the cans he could find, but there weren't many. "Hopefully more food, too."

Three full duffel bags were set down in the living room. All three were heavy. There was no way they would make it far with these weighing them down. They needed another plan.

"This is illegal."

"So is shooting people."

"Tony, don't you think this is a little too much?"

Tony couldn't answer back because he was siphoning gas for the seventh time. The trunk of the stolen SUV was filled to the top with extra gas filled containers.

After hitting Ziva's apartment to get more food and weapons, they were off on the trip to Georgia. Tony was the first to drive while Ziva slept in the backseat and McGee tried to get any contact with the rest of the world via CB radio (found at Ziva's house), half-dead cellphone, and regular radio. Nothing. The networks were down. No one was on the CB. Just a recorded message on all radio stations. They were in the dark.

"Tony! I have a signal! Stop the car," McGee's face was lit up by the cellular screen. They've been driving for several hours and night was started to fall.

Tony slammed on the brakes causing Ziva to fall forward off the backseat with an "oomph."

"Contact someone! See what's going on!"

"No, Tony. I'd rather check my Facebook and tweet about the apocalypse," Tony just glared.

"You should be a little more respectful to someone who saved you from a burning building full of cannibals," There was no joking in Tony's tone. He was tired from driving and exhausted from the day's events.

"Tony, get out of the car. I'll drive while you get some sleep."

"No thanks, Zee-vah. I would like to stay alive a little bit longer."

McGee stepped out of the car in order to hear the other line. It was a weak signal, but more than they've had for a while.

Tony and Ziva were still arguing when McGee got in and slammed the car door closed.

"Signal lost. Called 911, but there was just a recording telling me to stay put and help will be on the way. Bullshit."

McGee and Tony switched seats, and after more arguing, Tony and Ziva switched seats. Ziva sat in the passenger seat and tried to read the road map that had been stored away in the glove compartment by the previous owner. Along with a few flashlights, guns, and CDs.

The drive to Georgia took a day and a half with no stops. Well, one stop. They pulled over to a Wal-Mart in North Carolina. The world was really going to shit at this point. The only people in the Wal-Mart weren't really people at all.

Ziva walked right up to one of them and shoved a knife into its neck. The monster simply staggered back a few inches, then kept coming. Tony whipped out his gun and shot it in the head seconds before it took a bite of Ziva's arm.

"Gotta be the head. Probably the brain."

Ziva took her knife out of the corpse and tried to stab the next one in the head. It took a few seconds to free the knife, and evidently Tony rang the dinner bell when he fired that shot. She had to start stabbing them in eye in order to get the knife out quickly.

"Knives never run out of bullets."

"Yeah, ok," Tony continued to shoot every walker in the Wal-Mart.

"Tony, stop! We're going to run out of ammo!"

"We'll be fine as long as McScaredy pants decides to help take out these zombies."

McGee was about to be sick. He had gotten over shooting actual living people, but this was something different. It was just gross.

"Come on, let's just loot. With all that noise this place is about to get as crowded as it does on Christmas Eve," Ziva took off towards the gun section before spinning around. "Oh, and somebody get a portable DVD player or something. If I have to hear Tony complaining one more time…"

They all ran in different directions, but little did they know, they were not alone.

**Dun dun dunnnn… Ok, sorry that I actually didn't end up referencing TWD in this chapter, but it started getting really long, so that will have to wait till next chapter. Review! Thanks! **


End file.
